My Immortal
by LilSexyG16
Summary: she stands before you as a broken, confused, friendless, and tearstained teenager with no where else to turn, no where else to go. now a suspected deatheater. for you to understand we must go back. DH
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** okay i know i have two other stories up that are unfinished but i just can not seem to write anything for them right now. but i will get back to them i promise. i decided to move on to this story its called My Immortal and i have been writting it for some time now... i'd say about three, four months now, so i really hope you like! i can't promise consent updates but since i have it partly written already you should have one up sunday or monday depends on how busy i am this weekend. okay on with the story.

**My Immortal  
****By Lil Sexy G**

"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase"

"_Falling away from the reality of the world was never been a problem in her world but ever since she meant him her world has been crashing slowly. You think for such a smart young lady she would not have ever gotten in to such a thing. Now she stands before you as a broken, confused, friendless, and tearstained teenager with no where else to turn, no where else to go. This girl was formerly known as Hermione Granger a member of the golden trio and beloved by all of Hogwarts teachers. She is now known as Mel Lone, a new exchange student from an unknown island off the coast of Africa. Of course this is a Wizarding island and not known to muggles for it is hidden by their magic, just like Hogwarts. She is now a suspected deatheater and will be watched closely by the order and of course the remaindered of the golden trio. Now I'm sure you would like to know how and why she has become an outcast to her friends and family. Well for you to understand we must go back to a few weeks ago." _

It was august 5th and a beautiful summer morning. Everything seemed to be going great at the Granger home, until and ear shattering scream broke the silence of the morning. Hermione was in her room like every morning writing to Harry and Ron despite the fact that she had not heard from them since the end of the school year. When she heard her mother's scream she grabbed her wand from near by and ran from the room. Only to go downstairs and find her mother lying on the floor bleeding, more then likely already dead, and her father against a wall with a gun in his face. Reality hit her quick and she realized they were being robbed by three men in all black with their faces covered. Hermione stood still at the bottom of the stairs with the three men looking her up and down, probably trying to figure out what she was going to do with the stick in her hand. She froze not knowing what to do, should she use magic and risk getting in trouble or should she run for help. Confusion over ruled her mind and before she realized what she was doing she was using an unforgivable on the man with the gun pointed at her father.

Before anyone realized it, he fell to the ground making no movements; she then turned to the other men that were too bewildered to know what to do. She yelled out two move unforgivables and the men were all dead. Her father could do nothing but stare at her, more the likely shocked that she could kill people with her magic. She had never preformed difficult magic around them, only simple things like moving the furniture around. Hermione's eyes fell to her mother's lifeless body, tears filled her eyes, and she fell to the ground. Crying harder by the second Hermione did not hear the soft pops just outside her house, or she would have known to be prepared for another attack.

Just outside her house awaited several deatheaters, two of them being people she knew? They waited for the perfected time to attack, for the perfect time to kill some filthy mudbloods. Little did they know that someone had already accomplished half of that? As they went into the house they found Hermione's father cowering a corner near a dead women assumed to be her mother. That's when the sounds of Hermione crying reached their ears. Looking over the room some more they saw a half dressed Hermione, wand in hand, crying with three men dead on the ground near her. They walked in slowly not wanting her to hear them, and found the carpet to be blood soaked, with blood stained walls. Not one of the deatheaters could explain what they saw; each having a feeling of dread, and all wanting to know what had happened. Now being a Malfoy, Luicus decided to make their presents known to the two still living muggles in the house.

"Mudblood, what has happened here?" He asked looking right at Hermione, but she was too distressed to even hear him. So he turned his attention to her father who was still in a corner, holding his knees to his chest, staring at his daughter. Luicus repeated him self, "What has happened hear Mudblood?" The tone he used showed he meant business and it was just what was needed to snap Mr. Granger out of his thoughts of fear.

"She's gone bloody insane that is what! She killed them all, not one of those tears fall for these men, only her mother. She was warned you know? She was warned not to be selfish with her magic! They told her! They knew that she was a killer! They knew she was unstable and they still taught her these spells… spells of death! That girl is no daughter of mine! Take her, beat her, rape her, mentally and emotional destroy her, KILL HER!" Mr. Granger lost it and was screaming by the end and stood up. He ran at Hermione. She looked up at him only to be slapped by her father. She looked over at the deatheaters and back at her father. She stood and pushed him away with all her might, she aimed her wand at his heart and yelled the most unforgivable curse for the fourth time today. He fell to the blood soaked carpet with no sound.

Looking down at his dead body did not bring one tear to her eye; she looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat. That someone happened to be Mr. Luicus Malfoy. She smiled at them then pointed her wand at her own head. Just as she was about to say the curse, her wand went flying from her hand. She looked at them and none seem to know who had done that.

"Ms. Granger no need for that, let me tell you how glad I am to finally meet, another member of the golden trio." His soft but firm voice filled the room but still no sign of who was speaking. Hermione noticed the deatheaters all browed their heads and moved from the door to reveal the most infamous wizard of them all. Voldemort! She was shocked that he would not want her to kill her self but would not show that on her face. In fact her face stayed calm and clear, almost a perfect imitation of Draco Malfoy. Voldemort walked in slowly and walked right up to her. She stood her ground and he liked that. Any one could see this girl had power and should have been killed for being a small threat to Voldemort but not one of them tried.

"Come child, you are no longer welcome in your world; no longer will you be welcomed into the open arms of your professors, school mates, or the remainder of the golden trio. You must come with us, where you are welcome!" He said extending his hand for her to take. Hermione's tearstained face, with her blood shot eyes, turned down towards his hand. She lifted her own and placed it slowly in his. With that he smiled an evil yet comforting smile. Turning towards Luicus with her hand still in his he said, "Luicus take yours and go get her belongings, all of them, and bring them with us." If it wasn't for the masks they wore she would have seen the shock that was on everyone face. "Now! We must go before the ministry comes and finds us all here!" he said his tone meant business and Hermione smiled slowly as these suppose scary deatheaters scattered up the stairs to collect her things.

"Now my dear, there are many things that must be left unanswered for now, there is one thing I must ask you now though," she nodded looking into his cold blood red eyes with their purple pupils fixed on hers, "Are you willing to pledge allegiances to me?" Voldemort's southing voice filled her ears and Hermione's brain kicked into action wanting nothing more than to give him an answer quickly.

At the same time upstairs Draco was arguing with his father. "I just can not believe he would allow her in our ranks! It is not possible maybe he wants to use her as bait? Yes father that has got to be it!" Draco said waving his wand at the last of her stuff, making it smaller, as they went flying into her trunk.

"I believe you are wrong Draco! From here on out I do not want to hear you saying any more that would make you sound as though you were questioning our Lord's dealings." Draco went to say something back but his father cut him off, "That is the end of it, now lets go before you disgust me any further." Luicus said turning and leaving with the trunk falling behind him. Leaving Draco in her empty room, he looked around noticing they missed some book. He picked it up to notice it was her diary, opening it quickly to confirm that. He read that last page only to find out that Potter and Weasley had not written her all summer. Down stairs he heard the Dark Lord say "Are you willing to pledge allegiances to me?" to Hermione, he awaited to hear her protest and yell in anger or pledge allegiances to Potter, but nothing came. "Stupid girl, she'll get her self killed before she even leaves this small place." Draco murmured to himself. Draco headed out of the room quickly to witness her death and made it to the bottom of the stairs only to hear something that made his heart miss a beat.

"Yes, My Lord." Hermione said still looking him in the eyes. Draco fell to the ground; he thought he might be having what Muggles call a heart attack. When he fell he caused everyone in the room to look at him. He lay on the floor holding his chest and breathing quite slowly. Hermione hastily placed her hand over her mouth to stop her laughter but it didn't really help. Glancing over to Voldemort she saw in his eyes the same laughter she was poorly holding back. Looking over to the masked figure she knew to be Luicus, she noticed that his hands were in fist, probably because Draco was embarrassing him.

That did it for Hermione though and she cracked up with laughter that would bring a smile to the coldest of people, which it did, Lord Voldemort himself had a smile on his face. Luicus though did not see her humor and swiftly shut her up with a slap to her face. Draco had gotten up by now and was shocked to see that his father had hit her in front of the man that had silently told them all not to harm her in any way. Voldemort's smile was gone and Luicus was going to be a dead man.

Hermione had fallen to the floor when she was hit and had not moved since. It appeared to the rest of the people in the room that Luicus had knocked her unconscious. Voldemort was glaring draggers at Luicus but it went unnoticed as he rounded on his son.

"How dare you allow that Mudblood to laugh at you, that is twice today that I have had to correct your mishaps. Any more and you won't be alive to make any, do you hear me boy?" Luicus said grabbing him by the front of his robes. Draco did nothing but nod his head.

"Luicus! You and I will have a talk when we get back. Draco get the young lady, we must leave now!" and with a small pop Voldemort was gone, his deatheaters followed until it was just Draco and Hermione left. He picked her up and noticed blood coming from the corner of her mouth. A little bit of pity for the girl filled him right then. He wiped it away and then with a pop also disappeared, just as ten order member and ministry officials pop into the house.

(Hermione's P-view)

I slowly opened my eyes, looking around I realized I was in a very expensive bedroom. Upon further inspection I saw Draco Malfoy sleeping in a chair near the far end of the room quite close to the door. As if I would leave, I killed four men earlier I am now a felon, wanted, and they would want to place me in prison. I rather become a deatheater then do that. I stood from the bed and walked to the mirror that stood at the end of the room across from Malfoy. I looked at my self and realized that I was going to have to change my appearance if I ever wanted to fit in, if I ever wanted to leave again. I walked over to Malfoy, the moon light shown onto his pale face, making him look sweet and so un-Malfoy like. I let a small giggle escape my mouth at my own thoughts and placed my hand on his shoulder. I shook him gently and waited for him to waken. Which he did but I doubt he even realized where he was at first because he smiled at me. I giggled again and pushed him lightly. He stood up and stretched.

"Well Mudblood…I mean Hermione, I guess you are one of us now, huh?" Draco asked looking at me with some sort of twisted respect.

"I guess, I'm almost one of you. The Dark Lord has yet to tell me if I will receive the dark mark or not." I said with the least bit of interest in my voice. He looked at me with utter shock on his face.

"Wow, I... I just can not believe this is happening. I mean you really want to become a deatheater? It is just all so surprising." Draco said kind of more to him self then me but I nodded at him anyway. My stomach growled loudly causing Draco to look at me and smile.

"Have you eaten at all today?" He asked looking at me curiously.

"No, my breakfast was interrupted by my mother's death." I said coldly, not expecting to be pulled into a hug by Draco. I did not hug him back but I did cry on his shoulder for a good twenty minutes before I collected myself.

"It is okay to cry you know? Lord Voldemort won't do anything to you if you do. I might say he has taking a fondness to you." I looked up at him like he was nuts but nodded for him to continue. "What I mean is that after he had a 'talk' with my father, he was in and out of this room every thirty minutes checking up on you. Like a mother hen and her eggs, I swear." I couldn't help but laugh and think more about what he said.

"Come on lets go get some food before our Lord thinks I'm starving you." Draco joked pulling me out of the room and into a very long and dusty hallway.

(Reg P-view)

Hermione followed and reality seemed to hit her as they walked down the corridor in silence. She had killed four men today one being her own father, of course he did pretty much disown her in front of a bunch of murders. She realized now that she was one of those murders, killing people out of pure hate or anger. Was this right? Would anyone believe her that it was a pure act of protection or a complete accident? Probably not, her only friends had not spoken or sent not one word to her since the last day of school. They had not even spoken one good-bye to her on the train or at the station. Things had changed indeed and she had changed with them, possible for the better.

An: please review, if you don't tell me what you think how can i improve it. okay. Love, lilsexyg


	2. SO SO SORRY

A/N: hey today is the 9Th of august 2008.. just so anyone thinks this is old its not.. any ways i know it has been a really long time since any of my stories have been updated. I have been very busy. i had a child and things got a little out of hand. Also i had moved out of my families home and did not have a computer or any way to update so please forgive me. I'm now in the process of fixing my old computer and getting it back up and running. Hopefully that will be done by September. in the meanwhile i will be going over my stories. I'm going to try and remember where i was going with them and pick back up. If I can not remember, I am sorry to say but i will have to start over. I'm shooting for everything to be back up and perfect no later than October. SO anyone who wants to try and get back into them bare with me, if you can wait this long you can hold on a couple more months. Thanks and Sorry again for the very long delay. Please stick with me and let me know if anyone wants a story updated asap i will try to get it up faster OK.

PS o i have also written a Twilight story and a Inuyasha story which i will be putting up once my computer starts agreeing with me.

LSG


End file.
